


The Shadows Come to Call

by phoenixreal_gaming (phoenixreal)



Series: Draken, Priestess of Drendari [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Scarred Lands (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Original Character(s), Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal_gaming
Summary: Darken and Draven Darknight were born to serve the Mistress of Shadows.





	The Shadows Come to Call

**Draken and Draven Darknight**

_Shadow Twins of Drendari_

**The Prophecy of Shadows**

_Through the slow mists of time,  
_ _Through the bright beams of light,  
_ _Through the deep lairs of dark,  
_ _Children will come one night._

 _C_ _hildren, silver and black,  
_ _Marked in both eye and hair.  
_ _True children of shadow,  
_ _With skin and face so fair._

_They shall be born to Faithful.  
_ _Under the Mistress’s eye.  
_ _They will grow and then will be  
_ _Where the shadows do lie._

 _T_ _wins born from the shadows,  
_ _Into the month of the Wheel,  
_ _As they should be, travelers  
_ _Towards a fate ever real._

_Dancers in shadows come,  
_ _And a lone Voice shall speak.  
_ _They will rise to the place  
_ _Up from the small and weak._

_Two, Silver and black,  
_ _Born to lead the shade,  
_ _Two, now stand up and  
_ _Into shadow, fade._

_Through the slow mists of time,  
_ _Through the bright beams of light,  
_ _Through the deep lairs of dark,  
_ _A Child will come one night._

_A child, silver and black,  
_ _Marked in both eye and hair.  
_ _A True child of shadow,  
_ _With skin and face so fair._

 _She shall be born to Faithful.  
_ _Under the Mistress’s eye.  
_ _She will grow and then will be  
_ _Where the shadows do lie._

 _A Child born from the shadows,  
_ _Into the month of the Wheel,  
_ _As she should be, traveler  
_ _Towards a fate ever real._

 _Known by her marks, and to  
_ _The shadows she will Speak.  
_ _She will rise to the place  
_ _Up from the small and weak._

 _Child, Silver and black,  
_ _Born to lead the shade,  
_ _Woman now stand, and  
_ _Into shadow, fade._

\--Inscription written in Leadean on a stone found in the caverns under Mithril. No one knows who the author was, but some have taken it to being a true prophecy.  Others have discounted it over time as being nonsense.  It is currently in the possession of Mithril’s paladin orders, though in recent years it has faded somewhat from memory. At one time, it was displayed openly, but considering an upsurge in the temples to the goddess of shadows it has been placed out of sight.  Some magic is present on the stone, though the Guild of the Shadow has yet to decipher it or it’s meaning.

* * *

 

  **The Beginnings**

Kieran Darknight was born in the heart of Calastia and quickly found it to his distaste.  He was orphaned at a young age when his parents were killed in a titanspawn raid against the small village he grew up in.  He moved on, living on the streets and found the world of rich and poor to be even more to his distaste than before.  Because of this distaste, he began to pick up the life of a thief, and became very good at what he did.  Before the age of twenty, he had gained enough renown to become noticed by others of his ilk wherever he roamed to in several of the provinces of Calastia, right under the noses of the Calastians.  He prided himself on having never been captured by the Calastians.  For years he traveled from province to province looking for those that did not know him and making sure that they remembered him as one of the best in the area.

Astra Firemoor hailed originally from Durrover.  She began her life as an acolyte of Enkili, and through the clergy of Enkili found something more to her tastes in the trickster’s daughter.  What she did not know was that her father had been one of the Faithful of Drendari that was killed before she was even born by a lethal encounter with a penumbral lord. With no hard feelings to those in the clergy, she left their numbers and sought out the clergy of the goddess of thieves.  Of course, to find her, she had to become one herself.  She found her way to various areas and finally into Mithril where she finally found a reasonable clergy.  She quickly rose in power and ascended to a prestigious position in the Shadowdancers.  She opted to travel with a fellow Shadow Walker by the name of Ristor Moonfire.  Ristor was a simple thief, and not terribly smart at that.

Eventually her travels took her and Ristor towards Calastia, seeking evidence and rumors of Penumbral activities in the area.  A suspected Lord was located, and Ristor foolishly decided to take him on himself.  Astra was unable to revive his body, left broken and battered at the foot of a small cliff towards the seas near the town of Delis. Her affection for the boy had been great, and she mourned him as she would a son.  She headed back inland and made her way toward the king’s city of Vashon.  Surely she would meet other Shadow Walkers there.

Astra and Kieran ran into each other in a happenchance meeting in one of the taverns inside the city of Vashon.  Kieran attempted to steal her purse.  Astra, knowing what was happening, allowed him to do so and watched as his eyes rounded at the sight of a medallion secreted inside the pouch in the shape of the Drendari’s holy symbol. Every humble thief worth his salt knew what that was.  Kieran returned it to Astra with an apology, which he could not completely get out, as he was enraptured with her beauty.

Astra stood tall, an easy 5’8” in height, and lean, at about 135 pounds.  She had long, jet black hair and deep-set eyes of pure ice blue.  She was a striking figure, and she wore only the clothes of a simple peasant traveler, though underneath she wore the armor that she had crafted for her in Mithril.  It was fine supple leather and had abilities to make her disappear.  Kieran himself was tall, around 6’4”, and quite lanky.  At a mere 168 pounds, he looked skin and bones, though he had a grace about him that Astra could not deny. He was a simple man, with dusky brown hair and deep brown eyes.

It did not take long for them to decide that they should travel together, and Kieran decided that she would be his wife.  She did not really think about it in that way, she only thought of the fact that there was safety with two walkers together at all times.  As time went on, Kieran’s overtures of interest fell on less and less deaf ears.  Soon, she taught him the way of the dancers in shadows, and he began to realize that there was so much more than stealing to being what he was.  He became one of the Faithful, and he became more than a friend to Astra.  They were married by a fellow priestess in the dark of night, enshrouded in shadows. 

For a long time they were happy.  They did what Drendari wished.  They aided others like themselves, and they showed still others to the path of Drendari’s ways.  But as time went on, there was something missing in their life.  And it seemed that the Mistress pressed them toward their destiny. They decided to settle down and begin their family, and raise children in the name of their Mistress.  They found their way to Rook, in the province of Varuba, where they thought they would be left alone.  Rook was considered to be nothing more than a slum shantytown, run by thieves and villains, and Astra thought that she might just be able to help matters with her priestly skills.  They figured if anywhere would go unbothered it would be Rook since Calastia didn’t care much for it.  Before long Astra was with child.

During the later part of her pregnancy, Astra was visited by a powerful vision.  She stood in a field of shadows, where nothing was tangible.  There was a woman before her, dressed in shadows only, clinging to her body only enough to cover her.  She flowed toward Astra, who stood, completely nude, her hands resting on her swollen belly.  She already knew by this time that more than one child lie inside her womb.  There was a whisper of shadows and the ivory woman stood before her.  She laughed and it was like a thousand bells chiming around her.  She then laid hands on either side of her swollen belly.  Astra felt something deep inside her; almost as though her hands reached inside to the very children she carried.  “Yes,” the voice whispered.  “Yes…” and the laughter continued around her as the woman, who Astra knew all too well had to be her own goddess, Drendari, disappeared into the shadows. Astra awoke in a sweat, her arms encircling her belly.  The next day she did not move from her bed, and for the rest of her pregnancy until the babies were born, she remained bed bound.

* * *

 

**Shadow Twins**

 The twins were born on the second Taniday in Enker in the year 136 AV. They were born at dusk, a blessing in itself. They believed themselves blessed, but knew a child under the sign of Kylos would forever wander.  Astra had a blessed labor, lasting only a few hours.  The midwife was beside herself at the swiftness of the delivery. As birth presents to their first-born children, they had crafted two small amulets.  The amulets had an encasement filled with quicksilver with the sign of the Wheel upon it.  The quicksilver flowed through the points of the wheel with motion.  On the back of the amulets were inscribed each of the children’s names, Draken and Draven.  They thought not much of the propensity for wandering that they would have yet, as the child had many years to grow before then. 

Both girls were born with hair of the purest white and eyes of ice blue, almost silver. Both of their parents thought this was strange, but they believed it was as it should be. They realized the extent of Astra’s dream vision when their birthmarks were noted.  Upon Draken’s left hip, there was a black imprint of a hand.  The same appeared upon Draven’s right hip.  It was as Astra saw in the vision, as if the Mistress of Shadows had place a hand on either of them in the womb. They knew that they were blessed, but there were a little worried over it.  They made sure to cover the mark at all times, never knowing who was around.

As the twins grew, their parents knew that there was more to their connection besides their appearance.  They seemed to be almost mirrors of each other.  Draken had a definite preference for her right hand, and Draven for her left.  When they learned to walk, they began walking with feet opposite to each other.  They also began to do this at the exact same times as each other.  If one girl began to do something, the other was sure to follow very quickly.  Neither showed greater propensity for anything than the other, and both adored their parents.

As they grew older, though their eyes and hair began to change.  Their hair began to be black strands in both of their hair.  Soon, it spread until Astra was sure that it was going to turn jet black as hers was.  Both of them soon had hair that was jet black, but it was not solid.  Throughout their hair, just upon the crown, silver strands ran, as though quicksilver had been poured over their heads. Their eyes did something similar.  The icy color began to be edged out as they began to turn coal black, from the outside of the iris towards the inside.  Again Astra was sure their eyes would turn black with their hair, and they almost did.  They were left with eyes as dark as night, but with a slight thin silverish circle near the pupil and silver flecks throughout.

The girls grew quickly, and by the age of two and a half began to speak quite well for their age.  Surprisingly enough their first words were the others name.  Though it seemed they both had trouble with the letter r.  Draken went around for days after she began to speak saying, “Dwaven…Dwaven…” And Draven likewise ran around saying “Dwaken…Dwaken…” Astra and Kieran were very confused.  They quickly picked up Ma and Da, and Astra and Kieran were convinced they knew more than they let on.  Sometimes they would catch them seemingly muttering to each other or to themselves and when asked they would stop and crawl or toddle off somewhere else.

Both of the twins were very loving, and seemed to embrace shadows from the day of their birth.  They both seemed to instinctively shy away from lights, and preferred the darkness. They also adored the amulets that they had been given.  They were very much a part of each other, and from an early age would refuse to be separated.  If they were separated for very long, both girls would fuss to no end.  Astra and Kieran soon figured that if they wanted to be together, they would let them remain together.  They prayed to Drendari that they would grow to be in her favor.

* * *

 

**The End of Innocence**

Draken and Draven were four when everything changed.  They were playing on the floor and Astra and Kieran were getting changed for bed.  The night was wearing on, and the next day they planned to take Draken and Draven to a festival for the first time.  Draken and Draven both sat suddenly still and straight.  Astra and Kieran looked over and then there was a hush as an impenetrable darkness enveloped the small cottage.  The twins heard their mother’s voice speaking and with a flash the darkness went away.  There were four shadowy figures outside the house.  She could hear her mother chanting again, but this time it was cut short by something, and she heard her mother moan in pain.  Draken and Draven both crawled away toward a chair, and then under it.

Kieran screamed and grabbed his two short swords and ran to meet the foe that had shot his wife, injuring her quite badly.  He knocked away the crossbow in his hand, and got in a good shot or two as the man struggled to pull his weapon.  They fought, Kieran getting the upper hand for a moment then feeling a blade slide in between his ribs from behind.  He cursed, damn they were good.  He hit the floor and rolled out of the way, just missing the attack by one of the two flanking him.  He looked up to see Astra in hand-to-hand combat with her own short sword with another. 

“The twins! We want them alive!” Kieran heard, and then he heard Astra scream, and he knew she’d heard to.  “Leave them alone!” Astra screamed and advanced on the man she was fighting with a fury unmatched.  There was a gurgle, and as Kieran turned, he saw the man drop to the ground, Astra’s dagger through his throat. 

Draken hid under the chair the best she could, and Draven huddled beside her sister.  They feared the worst of this, though they could not comprehend what they knew already.  Soon, they felt the chair fly off of them and they looked up to see a man with a snarling face. He reached down and lifted Draken up by her left arm, and lifted Draven up by her right.  Draken and Draven both stared at him. 

“Little girls with silver in their hair,” he called. “They were right, these are the Shadow Twins!” 

He yanked them up, one under each arm and turned with them, and then they muttered something in twin that rogue could not understand.  Then his face lit up with blinding light and he fell over backwards, Draken and Draven both falling onto his body. 

Draken and Draven looked over at their mother, who had managed to finally get off a spell powerful enough to drop one of them.  Just then, two more men jumped through the window behind Astra, and she struggled to defend from both of them.  The two were still on Kieran, and he could not get away from them to help his wife.

Soon, the darkness descended again.  There was a horrible laughter then.  “I have you now,” a voice said.  “The girls go with me, and you die, Shadow Crawlers.” 

Draken and Draven both crawled down off the dead rogue’s body instinctively.  They went into the darkness.  There was a whose as the air was disturbed behind them, and they knew that someone had reach out and tried to grab them from where they had been.  They crawled toward where their mother was, careful to be silent, and not daring to stand.

Astra fought the two on her, and one of them fell to her blades.  She managed to fell the other, but as she did, she herself fell to the floor, exhausted and terribly injured.  Kieran fought, but soon, he felt another blade join his fight, and another.  Four?  He could fight two, but four was no match for him.  He felt tears well, for he did not hear battle from his wife any longer. 

“I love you Astra,” he whispered and dove between where he thought two of them were, rolling away, getting hit twice for his efforts, his own strength failing.  He wished his daughters had been near enough to grab.

“We’ll have your precious daughters, Shadow Walker,” the horrible voice said and Kieran squeezed his eyes shut, knowing it was a battle he could not win.  He stepped into the shadows, and was gone from sight. 

Draken and Draven found their mother in the same instant, their small hands touching her body and hair and her still features.  They were too small to realize that she still breathed, and knew that their momma was gone.  Draken’s hands touched Draven’s and in the darkness they stared at each other, eye to eye, though they could not see.

“Momma?” they both said.  Around them, they heard the sound of booted feet stumbling. 

“Blast it, take away the darkness already, ye bastard,” a man’s rough voice said.  “I cannot find ‘em in here…” 

The voice that had spoken earlier, the rough horrible voice spoke again,  “Get the twins, it is not that difficult, they are here!” 

Draken and Draven sat like that for a moment, their hands intertwined, the evil men around them searching for them, but not finding them.  It would not be long before they were found though. 

Draken began, “Mistwess,” and Draven continued, “Pweese…” Then Draken stood.  “Help…” and Draven stood, their hands not falling apart, “us…”

One of the rogues reached down sure that the children were there, as he had heard their small voices, and his hands when through nothing.  If the darkness hadn’t been there, he would have seen them disappear into shadowstuff…

* * *

 

**The Calling**

The twins were staring at a strange world.  Everything seemed halfway real.  Each girl felt delicate but strong hands on her side.  Whispered voices surrounded them.  “What is so special?” she heard vaguely, from a deep voice. “Why these children?” 

There was bell-like laughter around her, and Draken and Draven were both spun around to face a woman who did not look entirely unlike her own mother, with pale skin and dark eyes.  They lay one in each of the woman’s arms, looking up at her.  Beside her stood a man, with mischievous eyes. The woman spoke, her voice beautiful to the twin’s ears. 

“They are born Faithful.  I see their destiny, I gave them their destiny.”  There was a pause and Draken and Draven both felt so comfortable as the woman pulled them tight against her body.  A chill ran through each of them but it felt wonderful.  “Children of silver and black.  Innocent.  It amuses me to see them, so I see them.  They are Shadow Twins, and I gift so few with this blessing,” the woman answered, as if that was the answer to why she held these two before her.

“The two of you asked for help, and I have chosen to give it to you, and now as with most things, there is a cost.”  She smiled and handed Draven to the man.  Draven looked up at him, for he was big and very strong, but she did not fear him in the slightest. 

“Sweet child, you will always be drawn to me, and then you will be drawn to find your sister.”  She noted that both children’s eyes began to tear.  “Shush, it is as it must be.  You will find each other when the time is right, for now, you will be taken somewhere to learn of things.  You will be led to where you shall go.  Your power will be hidden until the two of you are united…” She nodded and the strong man walked away with Draven.

The woman then walked another way with Draken in her arms.  Both the woman and the man said nothing, and both girls were silent as well, curled in the arms of these people, and not frightened in the least.

The man stopped, and held Draven up for a moment.  He smiled his face enshadowed. 

“Take care, child, and prepare for your future, Draven of Drendari,” and he took a step, the world changing before her in strange ways.  She blinked and found herself in a new place that she did not know. 

The woman stopped with Draken and held her up before her.  “Ah, my child, you will come to me when it is time. I know you understand.  Now, take care, and prepare for your future, Draken of Drendari.” 

The woman smiled and leaned forward and kissed her gently on the neck.  Then she sat her down on the ground.

* * *

  **Strange New Worlds**

** Draken arrives in Mithril **

Draken blinked a couple times, the world going strange on her for a moment, and then the world was real again.  She shook her head and started to stand up, the place unfamiliar.  She was in an alley, and she felt the cool shadows encompassing the areas around her, and she just stood there, slowly, in her own childlike way, getting her bearings.

Ashedon Shadowheart was walking down the alleyway when there looked to be shadows blossoming nearby.  He looked up and around.  The sun was just at a point in the sky that there should have been no shadows there.  Never one to deny signs from his goddess he stepped forward to investigate the movement, and lo and behold, there sat a child.  He stood back and watched as the child looked about, right and left, trying to get her bearings.  He smiled.  The child would be quite disorientated if she’d just come from where he thought she’d come from.  He stepped silently up behind the child.

Draken struggled to her feet finally, and was about to toddle off when, two strong hands gripped her under her shoulders and lifted her up.  She was turned around and face to face with a man with clear green eyes and black hair. 

“Well, well, well,” he said.  “A little gift from the Mistress.  What’s your name sweetie?” he asked. 

For some reason Draken trusted him.  “Dwaken,” she whispered. 

The man arched a brow.  “Dwaken?” he asked. 

The little girl shook her head.  “Dwaken!” she said emphatically. 

The man then smirked, understanding.  “Oh, Draken,” he said.  He winked and set her securely on his hip.  “I’m Ashedon,” he said as he walked, cradling her gently under his arm.  “You can call me Ash though, my dear.”  The little girl nodded.

“I’m Dwaken, and the man took away Dwaven…” Ash kept walking. 

“Draven?  Where did the man take her?” he asked.  The child shook her head, her long black locks tickling his face as she did so.  He noted the strange coloration of her hair, but did not ask.  

“Don’t know…somewhere far away…but she is otay, just like me, she made sure we otay, even with no mommy or daddy no more…” 

Ash was surprised the little girl did not cry, for she was obviously an orphan of some kind.  Interesting.  A man and a woman.  Ash smiled, knowing full well what had happened.  But why?  He pondered it as he walked, and Draken snuggled her head against his shoulder and muttered.  “Ash…” and was fast asleep.  She’d had a hard day, after all.

Ash carried her to his home then, and laid her upon his bed to sleep.  He slipped into the shadows and uttered a quick prayer to the Mistress of thanks and blessing for the girl.  He would have to find her a home, yes, in Temple City.  Somehow it felt important that he find her a home in Temple city.  He shook his head.  He’d always felt like Drendari’s hand had been rather heavy in his life, and now he was even surer of it.

Ash sometimes kept the child with him, and she stayed with several families in Harbor City when he could not care for her.  All the while he sought a good family for her.  He idly wonder what the Mistress had planned for this child in the future.  He searched and searched for a family that would want a female child her age, and of the hair and eye color that she had.  He knew that many well off families liked to “keep appearances” even when they adopted children.  But he swore by the shadow he would find her a proper home.  Eventually he did just that.

Almost a year to the day had passed from the time Draken was brought to him and the time when he found a family in Temple City that wanted a child her age.  The Lady could not have children and despised babies.  Typical wealthy woman, didn’t want to work part of a child, but wanted the status of being a mother.  Truly it sickened Ash to have to give a child to someone like that, but somehow he knew it would not affect this child.  The Lady, Lady Abigail Druester, and her husband, Lord Macon Druester, were quite affluent people, and had a lovely manor house.  The Lady was a grandchild to Telos Asuras, and well taken care of by the family, and her husband was a well off noble from Hedrad that worked in the Temple of Hedrada in Mithril.

Ash picked up the child that morning and stopped and bought her a fine set of clothes.  He himself had dressed his own part as well.  He gained entrance into Temple City easily, showing a paper.  He knew a great forgery artist down in Stormside that could write up any paper you needed, and it would look legitimate.  As they walked, Draken looked around at the clean, white Temple City.

“Where are we going?” she asked. 

Ash smiled.  “I’m taking you to a good home.” 

There was a long pause.  “But why? I like living with you and with the others, those people love me, these people won’t love me…” she said with a sad face.

Ash rolled his eyes, he’d been expecting as much from the child.  He found it ironic that this was the first anniversary of her arrival in Mithril.  “Because that is what the Mistress wants.”  Draken said no more, all of her questions had been answered.  She still had a sour look on her face.  She understood, but she still didn’t like it. 

Ash had also been impressed to find the child knew about the mistress a great deal.  As he had spent more time with her, and what little she remembered of her mother and father, they were both affluent shadowdancers.  With some gentle inquires, he managed to locate the names of the parents.  They had been a pair of Shadow Walkers that had worked in Calasitan territories named Kieran and Astra Darknight.  Though Ash did not tell Draken what he had done.  It’s quite easy when the child had silver streaked hair like that.  He could not find either of them, so he assumed both to be dead.  But then, when it came to Shadow Walkers, that didn’t always mean anything, after all there were plenty of people who thought he was dead.  That didn’t mean he was dead, just meant he was good.  And from what he found out, her parents were very good.

They arrived at the gates to the estate, and were let in.  It was a large three story manse close to the Coradra Corridor Beacon Tower.  They went to the door.  Ash knocked, and picked Draken up to his hip and dropped her a wink and held a finger to his lip.  She nodded.  The servant answered. 

“Sir Faroan Hornguard with the child.  I would speak with the Lady of the house.”  The servant nodded and shut the door.  Draken leaned into his ear. 

“That’s not you,” she said. 

Ash winked.  “I know, just pretend.” 

Soon enough the servant came back and opened the door.  They entered into a large entryway and waited.  Soon enough Lady Abigail came down the stairs.  She was a lovely dark haired woman dressed in a beautiful dress of the highest fashion. It took all Ash had not to steal the necklace from her neck.

He sat Draken on the floor.  “Here is the child, madam, and today is her fifth birthday, as you had requested, a five year old, with dark hair and eyes.”

The lady kneeled and pulled her head up.  “Ah, yes, she’ll make a lovely lady…” she whispered.  The lady picked at her silver streaks in her hair.  “Is this natural?” she asked, slightly disgusted. 

“As far as I have seen, my lady.”  The lady snorted.  She picked up her hair and found that if she laid it on her head the silver was nearly invisible. 

She smiled and nodded.  “Very well, I’ll take the child.”  She handed Ash a sack that jingled.  “As agreed,” she said.

“I’m to be a lady like you?” Draken asked quietly. 

The lady smiled.  “Why yes, my dear, you will.” 

Draken ran back to Ash who kneeled down for her.  “Take me back,” she whispered to him. 

Ash smiled.  “Its what she wants.”  Draken’s eyes hardened with childish resolve.  “Otay.” 

She walked back over to the lady and nodded to Ash.  Ash turned and left, not really expecting to see the child again for a long time, if ever again.  Was he ever wrong…

** Draven Arrives in Shelzar **

Draven clung to the man’s neck as he walked…burying her face in his shoulder to avoid looking at her sister. Deep in her tiny heart she knew that they could not avoid what was happening…though she did not know why.

“Look little one”, the man said. Draven turned her face forward and giggled with delight. The world around them shimmered and for a moment melted. Then with a flash a grand plaza appeared around them. Before them stood a great mansion of fine stone covered with carvings that seemed to undulate under the moonlight. The man moved quickly into the house melding within the shadows to avoid being seen. He took Draven to an upstairs room of the lavish house where a young man slept. The man reached over and gently tapped the young man’s shoulder. He sat bolt upright in bed and, when he saw who stood next to him, inhaled sharply.

  
“My Lord!” The young man leapt from the bed and dropped to his knees. The man chuckled softly and looked at Draven. “This is young Master S’harana…his parents are wealthy merchants little one. I am entrusting you to his care. “ He then turned to the young man. “You will tell none of my visit…all your mother needs know is that her prayers were answered…let her believe by whatever god she wishes. I trust you will see to the child’s proper “education”…are we of an understanding?” The young master rose to his feet and took Draven into his arms. “Yes m’lord….”. Draven turned to the man, waved and smiled…and in a shimmering moment, he was gone.

  
The young man carried her down the hall. As they walked he looked at her. “What’s your name little sister? My name is Vesh.” Draven looked up and into smiling brown eyes. “Dwaven…the Wady took Dwaken…vewy vewy far away.” Vesh’s eyes widened, “ You are truly blessed, aren’t you?” Draven shrugged and hung her little head. “I’m vewy sweepy.” Vesh laughed softly. “Don’t worry little one, you will be able to sleep soon…but for now we must meet my mother, are you ready?” Draven nodded sleepily. Vesh stopped in front of a large ornate door and quickly pushed it open. “Mother…look at what I found…!” A beautiful woman sat up from a lush bed covered with pillows, silks, and satins. Her eyes widened and a broad smile formed upon her face. “Idra be praised!! A girl-child!” She stood gracefully and walked towards Draven and her son. “ I don’t wish to know how Vesh…don’t ever tell me how.” Vesh looked a Draven and winked. The secrets had begun.

* * *

 

**Life Among the Wealthy**

** Lady Chancy **

Draken began her life among the Druesters quite simply. She was named Chancy, the Lady Abigail saying that the name suited her so well. She was the only child that Lady Abigail had, and from what she noticed, the only one she would have.  Lady Abigail was not really what one would call mother material.  Lord Macon was hardly ever home, and when he was, he really did not have much to do with the girl.  He would give her a harsh glare if she ever did anything that was inappropriate to a girl of her station and age.  She had a nanny/nurse by the name of Constain.  Constain was a sweet woman of about forty summers, who had never had children of her own.  Constain was a joy for Draken to be around, and if it had not been for Constain, she would never have had a mother to speak of.  Lady Abigail was more like another person that lived in the house than a mother.

She grew up almost without other children to play with except for the other children on the manor.  She played sometimes with a young boy who was one of the guardsmen’s sons, named Vincent.  One of the maids had a girl one year younger than her named Sammie, who was a very sweet girl.  Sam and Chancy would play, but every time, Draken wished desperately to take the girl and show her what the real world was like.  Sam was obsessed with being a Lady like Chancy was.  It would never happen, and perhaps that was the saddest part of Sammie’s life.

She could not stand though the constant way that her new family had of restricting her.  She always wanted to get out and go do things, yet was constantly told how a Lady did not act like that.  It frustrated the child to no end until she began finally within a year or so to pick up leaving.  She was stealthy and silent, and they never knew when she was gone.  She would always manage to sneak out and be gone for three or four days before anyone would really notice, since so much of the time everyone was wrapped up in their own affairs.  The only one to note it was Constain, who would wait a few days before informing her mother that Chancy had disappeared.  To tell the truth, it bored Draken to no end to act the part of Chancy.  It wasn’t really the fact that she was pretending to be someone she wasn’t, that really didn’t bother her; it was that it was so much more fun and interesting to be on Stormside with Ash and her other friends.

Each time Chancy returned, Lady Abigail would almost always ignore her, not that she ever paid much attention to her “daughter” any other time, and Lord Macon was never home to know that she had even been gone.  Constain would fret to no end over her and chide her for leaving.  Chancy would tell her again and again, it was just something she needed to do. And every time Constain would hide a smile.  If she didn’t escape for a few days at a time, she would do what she wanted more than anything, and that was to run away.  This was how Constain came to wait for a few days before telling anyone.  That way Draken would have a chance to play…

Draken ignored her strongest impulses to not come back.  For some reason she could not do that.  Something kept her with the Lord and Lady Druester and their inane tendencies and their petty suffrages.  Still she stayed.  And Constain stayed by her side and helped her deal with the trivial matters of the wealthy.  She was a good young woman.  She visited the Temples when she was supposed to.  She went to great banquets with food that was hardly edible.  She met Lords and Ladies galore. She met the great Champion Barconius once, as well, and she had to admit, she actually liked him for some reason, as he had an air about him of power, and he had faced off with the Penumbral Lord Dar’tan and lived.  She had to respect him.

There were many people in Draken’s life among the Lords and Ladies, and hardly any of them stood out.  All were petty and contrite and most were haughty.  She averted her eyes away from most for she was often questioned about her strange eyes. “What…different eyes,” someone would inevitably say to her.  Then Lady Abigail would tell people that it was an anomaly in their family, and Draken would wonder why people would believe that Draken was this woman’s flesh and blood?  Other than the dark hair, they had no resemblance.  But then Draken was soon to find out that keeping up appearances was more important than life in some cases.

One afternoon, when she was about nine, they got the news that one of her playmates’ fathers had been killed in an accident.  This girl, who was the same age as Draken, was named Markala.  Markala was a sweet, if typical noble, child.  Draken thought it was sad that her father was killed, but then she noticed that she never saw Markala again.  She asked her mother where she was, and was told that it was not her concern.  Constain did not know the circumstances, or she would have told Chancy, no doubt.

Years later, she found out that Markala’s father had been killed by a guard in a petty bar brawl, in which Markala’s father was drunk and had been in the bar visiting a mistress.  Because of the manner of his death, Markala and her mother moved very quickly away from Mithril, because there would be no peace for them ever again.  Draken thought this sad.

Constain though was always there, explaining things that Chancy, or more rightly, Draken, did not understand.  It was with Constain that Draken dropped the face of Chancy and could be herself.  Those times when Draken could sit and talk to the older woman about things that she’d seen in her life were some of the only times that Draken enjoyed in the household of the Druesters.  Constain was one of the few people that knew that Draken was her birth name, and that she had a twin sister named Draven.  Constain understood and did not seek to judge Draken for what she did, and though Draken did not know it at the time, Constain, in her younger days, had been one of the active Faithful.  Those wise, and caring eyes held far more understanding than Draken knew.  And it was Constain that later would explain the reasons behind the acts of betrothal in the upper class, and it was Constain who told her that she had to follow her heart. 

There were many other things in her life that Draken took note of and often discussed with other people, but she never forgot that being noble meant something, and it meant that you didn’t get any freedom to live.  Draken understood now, though many things about these rich nobles.  She understood why they thought the way they did and why they did things the way they did.

  **Lady Chantia**

 The S’haranas were wealthy indeed. Over the next years every whim of Draven, who came to be known as Chantia to her new family, was answered. Lady Calla made sure Chantia was eternally amused and showered the girl with clothes, toys, pets…everything she desired and many things she did not. She was never wakened before she was ready to, and her small army of tutors and handmaidens were not at all slighted when she dismissed them before the day even began. At home Draven lived a life of total leisure. Every night she prayed to Drendari thanking her for saving her, and waiting patiently for a sign. She would place her hand upon her hip, and think of her sister. She longed to be returned to her….but it would have to wait.

  
Lady Calla was a second cousin to Vensri Asuras, wife of one of the Lords of House Asuras, and Chantia spent many afternoons within the Asuras compound playing with her “cousins”. Though not blood, she had never been treated any differently than any of the many children running about, at least while Lady Calla was present. On the few occasions that she was left alone she was teased and tortured incessantly about her hair and eyes. Lady Vensri however took a liking to the child, and scolded her sons severely when she heard them. Lord S’harana, unlike Lady Calla, was not a constant presence in Chantia’s life. He was not unkind to the girl, but rather distanced himself. He was rarely home as it was, and kept a small apartment above the family shop in the Merchant’s District. Draven knew he kept a mistress there, a fact that didn’t seem to faze Lady Calla, much to Draven’s amazement.

* * *

 

**Secret Shadow Lives**

**Draken of Drendari**  

Within a year, Ash saw Draken again upon her first trip outside the estate and out of Temple City, alone and unnoticed.  Ash couldn’t help but be impressed.  Not only did she escape detection, but she also managed to find him.  Seeing the child’s resolve, he began to teach her bits and pieces of things and taught her the way to make sure she never got her friends in Harbor City in trouble.  Usually it took about a week before they would send someone to look in Harbor City for her, partially because Miss Constain would not tell anyone she was gone, and partially because in a way, no one but her ever noticed, but when they did, Draken would find out.  Every time, she would head to a pier and wait.  Usually it was one of the estate guards, but later, it was her friend Vincent who came for her.

From then on, Draken was a regular sight on the streets.  No one ever really bothered her.  Everyone feared retribution from someone else that liked the kid.  It had begun simple enough, this embracing of the child.  There were constantly instances of Draken’s safely while in the midst of the harshest area of Mithril.

When she was milling about one evening when she was almost eight on Stormside with Ash, she wandered off down an alleyway.  A couple of toughs were down there that didn’t know her and decided to mess with her.  Ash heard her scream of fright and came running, along with about five other people who were standing around the area Ash had been standing.  They came around to find one of the toughs holding the girl up off the ground and the other one laughing at the scared little girl.  They stopped when they saw the group step into the alleyway.  The expression of fright, feigned the whole time, faded from the child’s face.  She simply blinked at them.

Ash walked up to the one holding Draken.  “You know me?” he said. 

The tough nodded slowly.  “The child is my friend.” 

The tough set her down gently.  “Sorry, didn’t know she was…”

Ash nodded slowly.  “Draken here has a lot of friends.”  Ash indicated the people behind him.  “I’d suggest that you leave her alone, and tell you friends to do the same.  It would be a shame to end up with your throat cut in the Blood Sea, wouldn’t it?” he said. 

Ash picked the girl up easily, even though she was already nearly ten years old.  The tough who had been holding her arced a brow at that, as he’d held her easily, but he was heavily muscled…this scrawny man did not appear that strong. 

Ash left with Draken and he turned to his buddy.  “What was that all about?  I coulda taken him.” 

The first one who’d recognized Ash looked back at him, shaking his head.  “You don’t understand.  Its not any one you have to worry about, it’s the rest of them.” 

The second one shook his head, “Bah, there was only five.”  The first one turned back to him. “No, not those five, the ones you never see are the ones you worry about.  That man is one you never see.” 

The second tough looked at the first, who was obviously very serious.  He decided it would be better to leave them alone than not.

Things went on the same way for a few years.  People left her alone mostly and woe to those that did not leave her alone. 

On one occasion, when she was about thirteen, Draken experienced something she did not quite expect, or understand.  She was wandering about on Stormside as usual, seeing who was doing what and talking to the thieves she knew.  Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her down in a tight alley.  She couldn’t scream as they covered her mouth. 

“Ah, aren’t you a little sweet thing to be wandering around alone…” a rough voice said, and she could smell the drunk on him. 

She grunted against his dirty hand as his other hand began rustling around her clothes.  She tried to bite his hand but the position he was in she couldn’t do it.  She twisted and fought him, but he was a lot bigger and stronger than she.  She relaxed and closed her eyes and felt the strangest thing come over her.

“No!” she screamed into his hand and yanked it away with sudden fierceness she did not know she had and as she did a black mist rose around her for a moment.  She stood, straightening her clothes.  He had a surprised look on his face, but he didn’t move.  As she watched, the mist flowed into his mouth and nose and he fell backwards. 

She blinked a couple times and heard a familiar voice in her mind.  My Faithful will not be spoiled by the likes of him… Draken took off at a run down the alley.  She told no one about it, not even Ash.

Her life in Stormside was how she desired it.  She lived with different families, staying with friends that she dearly loved.  She’d play with other children like her, and some that were young elves, and even one child that was what they called a hin, named Alsitia.  She was so tiny that Draken, who was small at that time, was twice as big as she was!

Draken even at an early age visited the Ink Spot, making her way there with those that followed her losing her so quick that they were surprised by her early skill with the shadows.  There were whispers that she was indeed a chosen of the Mistress of Shadows, and all the while Ash would simply smile and watch the child grow. 

He was glad, however that Constain was her nanny.  Many years before, Constain had been a high priestess that traveled with a small troupe of Shadowdancers, but about six years ago, Constain had stopped entirely and managed to get hired as a house hand at the Druester’s home.  Ash wondered at it, and now and then he saw her, but it was almost as though she’d given up on Drendari.  But then one day, when Ash saw her with Draken doing some fish shopping, she looked at Ash and raised a hand and splayed it.  She wore a cloak of dark gray and gloves of black. It was then Ash realized, she had not left Drendari; she simply had other duties.

Draken appreciated all those around her, and if she stole from someone on the streets she would do as Ash did, and give it to someone who needed the money.  She would smile with irony as she snuck away from the house with some gem encrusted monstrosity of Lady Abigail’s and knew that the woman had so many that she would never notice that anything was gone.  Many times, she would palm handfuls of golems or blades that were left lying in Abigail and Macon’s bedchambers.

Such was the way of a thief in the night.  Draken sometimes at dusk would go and sit on the pier overlooking the Blood Sea, staring off to the Southwest and know that Draven was out there, far away and in that direction.  The sense that she was there was so strong sometimes that Draken could almost taste it.  And sometimes she could feel Draven reaching out and touching her in the night.  She would then hide herself in shadows and pray to the Mistress that the day would come that she would meet her sister again.  And the shadows seemed to comfort her and tell her that indeed that day would come.

** Draven of Drendari **

Chantia, or rather Draven’s nights were a different matter entirely. Her brother, Vesh, to whom Twilight had entrusted her care, was an unabashed thief…, which for the son of a merchant house was almost as serious an offense as blasphemy. When Draven turned 13 Vesh began to sneak her out of the house with him at night and teaching her the secrets of the dark back streets, brothels, gambling houses, and even a few of the catacombs of Shelzar. She learned how to pick a pocket with a smile, and was taught which merchants dealt readily in items acquired by less than legal means. She became very good friends with Master Penrith, and was almost a constant in his shop. His gold became a constant in her pocket from the sale of choice pieces of Lady Calla’s fine jewels. She and Vesh would sneak from the house shortly after sundown, and would return just before daybreak. They were completely inseparable, and for two years no one in House S’harana was any the wiser about their nightly excursions.

  
One early morning during her 11th year Draven and Vesh were merrily returning home after a rather profitable night. They took their usual route, and thought nothing of footsteps…after all, there were many a folk abroad in Shelzar at that hour. However when sly hands slid around Draven’s thoat the way home became anything but usual. Draven had fallen a bit behind her brother, lost in her thoughts. Vesh did not see the lanky man slip behind his sister. It was only when he heard her muffled protests against the man’s hand that he realized something was wrong. He whirled just in time to see Draven being hauled into a dark alley. He ran to aid her, but as he rounded the corner, he stopped short in amazement at what he saw. Draven was reaching for the man’s gloved hand, when suddenly it seemed a spark leapt from her fingers and caught on the man’s gloves. Vesh saw shimmering waves begin to rise from his sister’s small body as an intense heat roiled off of her. Deep within Draven’s mind a voice spoke to her…”Now my chosen, now you shall begin to awaken.” Her assailant released his grasp, cursed the child, and quickly left, tearing past Vesh without a second glance. Draven was sweating and fanning herself, her eyes wide and filled with confusion. He ran to her and grasped her shoulder’s tightly. “We must be cautious now…more than ever.” Draven nodded and walked quietly away. Vesh watched her closely over the next few years, and from time to time…usually when threatened odd little things would happen, sparks, lights, temperatures raising and lowering in a room, and each time the roiling heat pulsing from her small body. He was fearful for her.

* * *

 

**The Means of Change**

** Draken and Chancy **

 She was a vision of silver and black as she stood on the pier.  The sea wind blew in from the bloody sea that spread out before her, blowing her ink black hair out of her face.  She reached up and plucked a stray silver strand from across her eyes.  Her arms were gently crossed over her chest.  Her eyes stared out into the endless sea, their black depths fading to silver around her pupils.  She wore a simple outfit, a long black gauze skirt that billowed around her sandaled feet, with a belt of silver.  Her shirt was off her shoulders, of the same black material, and came to just above her belly, where it was secured with a silver band.  In her ears hung two silver earrings, each like teardrops. About her neck hung a necklace to match, with a pendent like a teardrop.  Below that pendant sat an amulet with the sign of Kylos.  The quicksilver shown that flowed inside it. 

She still had a childlike air to her build; after all, she had yet to turn sixteen years of age.  But the beginnings of womanhood had begun to blossom in her breasts, hips and thighs, showing that the woman that this child would become would indeed be a vision of her Mistress in beauty.  The top of her birthmark was barely visible on her left hip, what could be seen was a black splotch.  It formed a black handprint in reality.

“Draken!  Your mother’s man comes!” a voice whispered from the shadows of the pier. 

Draken smiled and nodded.  “Thanks Chase, see you next time I come down.  Tell Ash if you see him, I miss him…” Her eyes looked far away. Ash had been gone all winter.  She’d heard he’d appeared briefly with a beautiful elf at his side.  But she hadn’t been in Stormside.

“Sure, Draken.”  He was gone in a moment. 

Draken pulled a couple hairpins from her pouch and in seconds had piled her long hair atop her head in a loose bun.  It appeared to be the deepest black, not a single silver strand to be seen.  She pulled a long, smooth black shirt from her pouch and slipped it over her lighter clothes and clipped it.  She sighed and Draken felt the usual pang of grief. She slipped into her other self.

Chancy heard the footsteps behind her after about ten minutes.  “Hello, Vincent.  How are you today?” 

There was a pause.  “I’d be much better, Lady Chancy, if I didn’t have to chase after you every blasted week.” 

Chancy turned around and smiled.  “Oh Vincent,” she said and ran over to him and hugged him.

“I’d much rather have you chase me than some of those old stuffed shirts of mother’s,” she said.  Vincent hugged her back. 

He pushed her at arm length.  “You know that I worry you’ll get hurt down here…” he said, his blue eyes serious. 

Chancy smiled at him.  “I’m fine down here, I always have been,” she answered. 

“But what do you do down here?” he asked shaking his head, his blond locks falling in his face.  “And how come nothing bad happens to you here?  I don’t understand Lady Chancy.”

Vincent stood back.  For several years he’d been the one sent to retrieve the girl.  And he’d keep doing so.  His father lived on the estate, and he’d grown up there, beside Chancy.  He was three years older than she was, and infatuated still with her.  He probably would have extended his hand in marriage to her, if he weren’t afraid of being denied.  Her parents surely would not permit her to marry a simple guard.  Besides he’d heard the rumors about the estate about Lord Baxter.  He shook his head.  She was so young, a tender flower, not yet seen fifteen, and her parents wanted…  He shook the thoughts away, or tried to, he just couldn’t imagine someone spoiling her sweetness.

She was just so pure and innocent, like the freshest flower.  Perhaps that is why he came for her.  He feared harm would come to her, and he could not stand the thought of her ivory face without that innocence that so captivated him.  How would he ever tell her how much he loved and adored her?  Bah, she’d never give the likes of him a second glance.  He’d best find him a simple woman to love and forget his dreams of Lady Chancy.

“Come my Lady, your mother is impatient.  Seems there is something she wants to tell you.”  Together they walked back to Temple City, and Draken already having slipped into hiding once more fully, Chancy, daughter of Lady Druester surfacing to play her façade.  It was like this every time.  Two faces, one the truth, and the other the mask. 

They returned home met by her father of all people.  He stared at her with a look that would have withered wild flowers.  It was good that Draken was no flower.  Chancy cringed and looked away, though and walked in the house.  Her mother was all astir.

“Chancy!  Go get dressed, hurry!  That lovely green dress that Mistress Iotsal made for you last month.  Now, child!” Lady Abigail went on. 

Slowly, Vincent slumped and walked out the door.  Chancy caught his eye and knew that the boy knew something about what was going on.  She obediently went up the stairs and dressed.

Draken seethed, as she looked herself over in the mirror.  She came down the steps, dressed in a beautiful mint dress that Chancy looked quite lovely in, but Draken hated.  It was well styled to her body, and it emphasized the small amount of womanly shape she had begun to take recently.  But the color was atrocious.  Draken did not like light colors.  She came to the landing and looked down to find a young man, about five or six years her elder, dressed handsomely with brown hair and eyes.  Vaguely she recognized him, and the color red came to mind. Her mother smiled and reached for her. 

“Chancy dear, this is Sir Baxter Gromwheel.  He’s come a calling on you,” her mother said with a smile. 

The young man smiled and took her hand.  “Baxter’s father and your father are old friends.”

“Good day,” Chancy said with a smile, as she was supposed to.  The young man kissed her hand, as he was supposed to. 

“I’ve come by to see with my own eyes your beauty, as I’ve well heard of it, as have all in Temple City.”  Chancy cocked her head and gave a quizzical look.  “Do you not know your own loveliness my dear?  You are quite the sought after prize, whence you come of age next year.” 

Chancy would become fifteen, as next week was her “birthday”.  It was actually the anniversary of her arrival in Mithril, and the day that Ash told them was her birthday.  Generally, most affluent people married at the age of sixteen and around the age of fifteen, young women began to receive suitors for their hand. 

Draken bit her lip.  “Quite the prize am I?” she asked, in a very sweet voice, unable to hide Draken completely.  The man was unruffled and did not even note the barb.

“Why yes, my dear, many a young man have spoken with hushed voices of winning the favor of your father so that they may ask for your hand.”  Chancy looked toward her mother, who looked positively ecstatic at that moment.  “I have decided to come ahead of time to ask for your hand, and your father has agreed it would be far better to prearrange everything, rather than sifting through the suitors that would surely besiege my lady.  I guess you could say I’m jumping ahead of the game.” 

Chancy shook her head.  “But surely I am too young…”

Her mother smiled.  And it was a smile that had such joy and happiness in it that not even the rebellious Draken could say anything.  “Why no, I was your age when I met your father.  I would like you to get to know Sir Baxter before you are married, and marry you will, as everything has been set.  In one month, Lord Baxter and you will be wed.” 

Chancy looked at Baxter’s handsome face and smiled. Draken screamed inside.  This would not happen; she would not marry.  That was not her destiny…

** Draven and Chantia **

 Vesh came to expect the unexpected with Draven…but some things can never be expected. Draven’s “anniversary” carried just that sort of ordeal. That night, after a lavish banquet held in honor of the night the dark child had arrived in House S’harana, Draven and Vesh snuck out as usual. They went down into The Maze, where their faces and reputations had become widely known. After a couple of rounds at the Fiend’s Folly, they wound their way to Bones’ for a few games of chance. Bones had taken a shine to both Vesh and Draven, and was always overjoyed to see the pair. That night Vesh got into an intense game with a young man named Sorr, who was rumored among several well known thieves in the area to be the son of a prominent Cult of the Ancients member, which could explain why most of the patrons tended to steer clear of him. Draven sat nearby, chatted with Bones, and watched as her brother swiftly overtook any chances of a victory for Sorr. Without warning Sorr leapt to his feet and overturned the table. “ You cheat!!!!!!! No one can roll that well.” Vesh stood and tried to reason with the enraged man. He smiled and raised his hands, “Fine, take the money, I was only playing for the fun…do what you want.” Sorr snorted and before Vesh could move, drove a nasty curved dagger deep into the center of his chest. Draven was at her brother’s side in an instant. Sorr looked at her and quietly said “You’re next.” She stood and turned to the man, and as she did a darkness fell across the room. Several of Bone’s regulars, and Bones himself gasped. “ You know nothing of shadows, you know nothing at all.” Draven spun, the silver of her dagger flashed, and Sorr slumped hard, and very dead onto the floor.

  
Bones pushed her out the door. “Run girl, it’s over. “ Their family would find out about their “hobby” as Vesh had called it. She had been carrying illegal weapons, and had killed a man. She looked at Bones, then her brother’s body, and ran as fast as she could to somewhere, she just didn’t know where. After what seemed like forever, she found herself at the South Docks. She slowed to a weary walk, not heeding any of what was going on around her.  

* * *

 

**Shadows Come to Call**

That very night after she had been Lord Baxter, Draken had a dream.

She stood alone in an empty place, filled with shadows, and she recognized it very well.  She looked around.  Her visions came from here.  The ones that shook her to the core and left her nearly unable to function the next day came from here. 

“My Faithful,” a light voice said.  “It is time.  You’ve learned the ways of my favored, and now is time for you to seek a higher duty.  The skills that my favored has taught you have allowed you to understand.  He has done his job well.  And now you must meet my emissary, my voice.  She will not be who you expect, but you will know her by the eyes she cannot hide.”  The light familiar voice stopped briefly and the shadows shimmered taking the form of a woman.  “There is a reason you were made into the Lady Chancy, and there was a reason you were separated from Draven.  They are my reasons, and one day they will be revealed.  But for now Draken, you must begin your way down the path to your destiny. Your sister already begins her quest to seek you and her own destiny.  I want you to listen to my Voice.  I think that once you listen to her that you will choose the path I desire.”  The image of the woman faded.  The light, bell like laughter surrounded her.  “If you only knew everything, sweet Draken…”

Draken awoke with a start, the world hazy and shadowy.  She fell back into her bed.  She would sleep a bit longer, but she shook the feelings away.  She would escape today into Stormside again, even though she only just returned yesterday. 

But first she went to Constain.  The older woman sat mending a garment of black and silver.

“Constain!” she said as she entered, Chancy falling away as she stepped into the room.  The woman looked up, her wise eyes meeting Draken’s.

”What is it my dear?” she asked, concern tingeing her voice.

Draken flopped at the woman’s feet, in a decidedly unladylike manor.  Constain reached down and pulled up her chin.  “Mother says I will marry this Lord Baxter soon!” 

Constain nodded, returning her hand to its busy work of sewing the garment.  “So it is as I have heard, in fact I was told to go and commission Mistress Iotsal to make your wedding dress today.”  Constain continued sewing as she spoke.  “Are you telling me that I should not arrange the dress maker to make your dress, my love?”

Draken blinked, and nodded.  “It is not my destiny, Constain, you know that as well as I do, I can’t be that, Lady Chancy, no, that is not me.”  Constain nodded once more, her eyes on her sewing.

“Sweet Draken, there is something that you should know,” she began.  “I’ve known all along that you were not to be a lady, but you were to learn their ways and learn both sides of life.  You were meant to understand this,” she said, indicating with one hand the manor house.  “She wanted you to learn about it for some reason.  I do not know, any more than you do, but perhaps when you commune with the Mistress yourself one day, you will understand.”  Draken stared at Constain in disbelief.  She was a Faithful?  She was a Shadow Walker?

“Yes, there is much you do not know or understand, my dear girl, but you will.  Your innocence and your wisdom will be your guide.  You will see your sister again, and I know that it is your time to become Draken, and drop this play of Lady Chancy.  However, you must always remember that Lady Chancy is as much a part of you as Draken is.”  Constain stood and shook out the garment she’d been sewing.  She sighed and looked at her. 

“Tomorrow is your ‘birthday’.  Today is the last time I will see you alone, I am sure.” 

Constain lifted the garment in full and Draken could see that it was a cloak.  It was of fine silk on the inside, and the outside was sturdy wool dyed black.  It was heavy made, and it looked as thought it would hold up even to harsh winter winds, but it was light enough that it would do it would fit to her body.  There was silver stitching that ran all the way around the edges.  The pattern was repeating and it reminded Draken of silver. 

“Qucksilver child of Kylos, and shadow child of Drendari, this is my gift to you.  Wear it well, my dear.”  Constain handed it to Draken. 

Draken only stared for a moment, and then began to examine it.

Inside the lining were stitched pockets, both fake and real, and some pockets were hidden.  It was truly the cloak of a rogue.  Inside one of the well-hidden pockets was a small pouch.  Draken removed it and found it to be a set of thieves’ tools, one thing she had yet to buy for herself.  Draken fingered them, they had been well used, and loved.  Draken looked up at Constain, and back at the cloak.  In the lining where the neck was elegantly embroidered “Draken” in Leadean and there was a beautiful solid silver clasp at the throat.  The clasp when examined closely was silhouettes of left hands layered over each other, but from afar it looked like a symmetrical patter.   “But…I can’t…” 

Constain nodded.  “It’s a little early for your birthday, but right on time for your anniversary.” 

Draken embraced the woman, who returned to hug.  “And this…” she said, handing her a wrapped package.  “This is for Draven,” she said with a smile. 

Draken stepped back and accepted it and returned to her room.  She thought a lot about what Constain had said as she stared at herself in the mirror, wearing the beautiful cloak she had given her, her long hair falling about her body, its silver strands shining in the light.  Yes, this was she.  This was who she was.

She made her way back into Stormside the next afternoon, having celebrated her ‘birthday’ with her family and Lord Baxter.  The only part of which she enjoyed was seeing Constain and bidding her farewell.  Constain gave her a knowing wink before Draken retreated to her room. She had seen Vincent and left him with a long hug, and he had watched her go, almost a knowing look to his eye.  It had been a little more difficult to escape detection this time.  As she walked down the alleys, she noted that she was garnering some strange inquiring looks since she had only been there recently, but she didn’t stop to talk.  She asked a few people about Ash, no expecting to hear anything, but she was told that he had been seen, but only briefly.  She sighed.

She found Chase, and asked him some questions, and helped her start arranging her departure.  She hoped soon she’d see Ash again…

It was as though that without saying it, the feelings began to be affirmed in her heart.  She closed her eyes and reached out and felt, yes Draven was there.  Drendari had arranged everything.  The emissary before her was proof of that.  She arranged to meet with them later to help her arrange passage on a caravan heading out the next morning to Mullis Town.

She went and spoke to the priest at the Ink Spot, who told her what she would have to do when she was ready if this was indeed the road she wished to take, that of the priestess.  She listened as he explained the need of a focal point for the powers that Drendari would grant her, and he showed her a small medallion he wore.  Draken decided that she would figure out some way to carry her symbol without having to wear it.  Somehow it felt like there was another way.

If she were going to leave Mithril for real, then she’d go talk to the tattoo lady first.  She’d grabbed enough money from her household for everything she’d need.  And what she had left she’d give to Chase and have him pass it along to someone who needed it worse than she. 

She headed back toward the place where Chase would be staying and stopped in mid-stride.

“Draven?” she whispered.  She felt eyes upon her, through her.  Soon.

* * *

 

**The Hands of Shadow**

** Upon Her Left **

Draken stood outside the Qureena’s business.  In her hand sat a significant amount of golems.  She licked her lips.  She knew from what Ash had said that it would hurt.  Quite a bit.  And then it would really itch later.  She’d also need some salve from her to put on it to make sure that it didn’t get all puffed up and oozy.  She swallowed hard and walked in.

The woman was a foreign woman who spoke only in hand signals, but as Draken described what it was that she wanted done, the lady seemed to understand very well, almost too well.  She wrote a price on a board after she described it and Draken didn’t hesitate to nod.  The pattern was rather simple, a black solid work across her left hand.  It was to cover the entire palm.  She wanted somewhat intricate work in the design of the markings, so that when examined closely, one could see the tiny lines.  It was a very specific design, and it was very clear in Draken’s mind.  She sat down and handed the lady her left hand.  She closed her eyes and felt someone watching her.  She saw an image of someone who was identical to her, sitting with her own palm upraised in a tattoo master’s lap. 

Draken spoke aloud the instructions on the design as she worked and the pain made the world clearer about her mind, and the image of the identical person, the image of her sister, Draven begin to solidify and Draven repeated the words to the man doing her tattoo that Draken spoke aloud.  She heard a voice, Draven’s whisper, “Its time…” and Draken smiled and whispered, “It’s time.”

She left the tattoo parlor.  She stared at the night for a moment and returned to where Ash waited for her.  She would not be returning home again.  She found great irony in the fact that today was her anniversary, her day of arrival in Mithril, and it was the day she was choosing to leave it.  She smiled and slipped into the blessed shadows.

** Upon Her RIght **

Slowly however she began to feel a tingling in her left palm. She stopped to remove her bloody glove and itch it. When she looked up she found herself standing in front of Gimji’s Tattoo’s. She looked at her hand, then back to the sign. She walked into the shop, and looked at the odd little man sitting in the chair, and held her right hand out to him. “Cover it….”

  
She sat, and as the pain began, a clarity filled her mind, and through the fog of the night’s events she saw her sister. Draken sat, dressed nearly identical to Draven, in a shop, with her left hand in a tattoo mistress’s lap. Draven began to describe the design that she saw to Gimji. He looked at the girl, and simply nodded. She saw her sister look around, and suddenly their eyes met. Across miles and miles, there they sat, facing each other. “It’s time,” Draven whispered. “It’s time.” Draken whispered back. The image faded away as Gimji released her hand. She looked at the design, nodded, handed him his gold, and walked out into the Shelzari night. Her calling, her sign, had come. She walked towards The Souk, and counting out the last of her gold, made preparations for the journey to come.

* * *

 

**Departure**

  **Leaving Mithril**

Draken sat on the last wagon in the caravan.  She really didn’t know where she was going.  She really didn’t know how big the world was.  All she knew is that she had to leave.  For ten years, she’d lived a double life, and now it was time to stop.  She still kept her hair up, though, hiding the silver strands for now.  Perhaps when she had friends she could reveal her hair.  She wore the beautiful cloak that Constain had so lovingly made for her with the hood pulled down, but for now, she watched as Mithril receded into the distance.  The great walled city grew smaller and smaller, ah it had been her home for a long time.  But there was another path, and it did not lay in Mithril.

She stared up into the sunlit sky and was thankful for what had happened to her, even if it was hard to do.  She watched the world she’d known disappear in the distance as they traveled toward Mullis Town.

Then where?

She felt that strange feeling then, and she saw a different place fading into the distance, a city, but this one was not like Mithril’s walled fortress like outside.  This one was different.  She smiled and kicked her legs as the wagon plodded along.  Yes, Draven, soon we’ll be reunited…I feel you growing nearer already.  Draken looked around.  The world was big.  Far bigger than she’d ever imagined.  She patted her pockets where she had secreted the things closest to her and as she watched Mithril disappear from site, and she fingered the qucksilver amulet.  Yes, it was time, the wanderlust had set in and now she had to find out what the world was.

* * *

 

**Aftermath**

The Mystery of the Missing Lady Chancy Druester

The afternoon after Draken left Mithril, Lady Abigail Druester decided to send Vincent to find Chancy.  This time, however, Chancy was not waiting on the pier as she always was.  He sat down on the pier and he heard a voice beside him.

“Hey there, you looking for Draken?” the young man said, eating an apple as he walked up beside Vincent.  He was a scruffy looking young man, probably about fifteen or sixteen. Vincent looked up, with a confused look. 

“Draken?” he asked.  The young man nodded.

He took a bite of the apple and chewed, his brown eyes deep and thoughtful.  “Sure, young girl, been coming down here like the last ten years or so, black eyes and hair?  Silver? Comes down for a few days then we tell her when you come plodding down into Stormside to fetch her like some puppy?”

“You must be mistaken, I’m looking for Lady Chancy Druester, not someone named Draken,” he said standing up.  The man with the apple laughed.

He threw the core into the bloody waters.  “Don’t you see, my good man, they are the same person.  Your Chancy, our Draken, same girl.”  Vincent shook his head.  “You don’t believe me, my good sire?” 

Vincent was obviously not biting.  “Okay, then don’t believe me, but my friend Draken left early this morning on a caravan headed towards Mullis Town.  Believe me or not, but your ‘Lady’ is gone.”  The man turned around and walked silently off the pier.  Even Vincent noted his silence.

Gone?  Vincent watched him go.  And who was this Draken?  Was this really Chancy?  And was that man telling the truth, and she was really gone?  Vincent headed deeper into Stormside.  He had to find out where she was.  The question was, did she tell Lady Abigail or did he just go after her himself?  He shook his head, because he really didn’t know.  Someone had to find her, someone had to protect her…  Was he the man to do that?

Vincent did not tell them what he had found out, he only said he could not find her when he returned to the estate.  Even he was amazed that he had ventured into the roughest parts of Stormside and come out unscathed.  Several times, he had seen people who looked like they might have wanted to mess with him, but it was as though they recognized him and decided against it.  The more he searched the more he realized that it was true.  Draken and Lady Chancy were one in the same.  It was as though the girl he’d grown up with was someone he didn’t even know.  It was all very strange, but he was intrigued by the whole thing.

Something held his tongue when he found Lord Baxter was there and he did not look happy.  He nodded to him.  “I’ll keep looking, sir,” Vincent said.

Lord Baxter sneered.  “Please, do.  Go wherever you have to, but I want her back her right away…” He turned his back on Vincent, who walked away.

Vincent did not like the way he spoke of Chancy.  Something was not right.  Up until now, he had been most cordial and had kept up appearances, but now…  There was something very wrong with this Lord Baxter.  He turned and looked at him again.  He stood, his back straight and arms crossed.  No, there was something not right at all about that man.  He finally left.

Lord Baxter turned and looked as the door closed.  “He’ll never find her,” he muttered.  “Yeah, he’s not to bright,” said another voice, though there was no one in the room.  “I want her found,” he muttered. 

The second voice piped up.  “What’s so special about her anyway, she’s only a kid you know.” 

Lord Baxter shook his head.  “Yes, but she’s got such potential, I must shape her into my own, make her what she could be…” He smirked and petted at something that was not visible on his shoulder. “I must mold her into my own, because the shadows call to her as they do to me.  But she will follow the pretender…she must be mine.” He laughed then, and it was an evil thing.

Outside Vincent lifted his ear from the door.  No, it couldn’t be, Lord Baxter was an evil man, not a man seeking to become a Paladin.  Vincent knew he had to find Chancy before Lord Baxter did.  This man was a man that should not be let near his beloved Chancy.

Vincent found Lady Abigail.  She sat with a glass of wine and stared out the window.  “You know Vincent, this is appropriate.” 

Vincent said nothing, only waited for her to continue.  “Buy a child for fifteen golems and don’t even get that much out of her.” 

Lady Abigail snorted and drained her wineglass and filled it once more.  Vincent was silent.  Buy a child? 

“I shouldn’t have trusted a man from Harbor City to find me a child.  Ten years I’ve given her everything she wanted, and she leaves before her marriage can even take place.  Did she not understand anything?”  Lady Abigail threw the wine glass, and it shattered against the wall.  “Ungrateful bitch,” she muttered and turned on Vincent.

“Find her.  She is my daughter, no matter what she thinks.  She will marry, as a lady of her station should.  She will make me a proud mother.”  Lady Abigail turned her back. 

“Use whatever funds are necessary, but find her and drag her back here.”  Vincent swallowed hard.

“Yes, my lady,” he whispered and left the room.  Vincent stood outside, his hands shaking.  She bought Lady Chancy?  For fifteen golems?  He swallowed.  He understood, he really did, that people who could not have children often took in orphans, but it still came as a shock.  And now Lady Abigail wanted her returned for no other reason than she felt that Chancy owed her for the ten years that Lady Abigail had given her.  Vincent walked down the hallway, his thoughts whirling.

Lady Abigail stared out the window.  A few moments later, Lord Macon entered.  He laid down his hammer and walked over to his wife.

“She has not returned?” he asked.

Abigail shook her head.  “No, and I don’t think she will.”

Macon twirled his wife around to face him.  “A child old enough to remember a life before us… Abigail I warned you then that this day might come.”

Abigail shook her head.  “She’s my daughter!  She is my child, I want her returned!  This is her home!” she said, tears welling in her eyes.  In fact, it was much more than that Chancy owed her for the ten years she’d given her.  Chancy was her only hope to have a child, and only way to leave her own legacy in the world since she herself was barren.

Macon pulled her close in a tight embrace.  “I know my love.  I know.  But I told you from the beginning that I felt the child was touched.  You should let her go.  She will return one day, when she is sure of what she is.”  Macon pressed down his wife’s dark hair and pushed her back.  “Fret not.  All is as it is meant to be.”

Abigail fell back into his arms and fell to sobs.  Despite it all, she had loved her.

Constain gently opened the door and found the Lord and Lady in this state, and so she closed it once more.  It would be difficult indeed on them without Chancy.  She walked on and found a disparate looking Vincent leaning against the wall.  She touched his shoulder and he looked up.

“Miss Constain, what do I do?” he said, his voice wavering with near tears.

She smiled.  “Vincent, do what it is that you desire to do, if you desire to follow her and find out what she really feels, than you must do it.  But be warned, young Vincent, she may have higher calling than a man.” 

Vincent stared at her for a moment, and then nodded.  “Yes, I know, but she must be warned of Lord Baxter, for he is not as he seems.”

Constain cocked her head to the side.  “Oh?”  Vincent nodded.  “Then come, and tell me…”

She led him into her chamber and Vincent told her all that he knew.  He was certain of his goal, which was to find her once more, so Constain sat him down and told him exactly what she feared Lord Baxter was, and what exactly Draken was.  The Mistress whispered her words from the shadows as they spoke past twilight…


End file.
